White, Green and In Between
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/H, a little OOC and some OCs; A Blind Edward story. Rated "T" for now. Full Summary is inside. EdwardX?


**Hey there readers! I think I had recently said that I was going to start a new story in the recently updated chapter of "Thinking of You". So, this is the new story I was talking about. ;)**

**So, here's the story:**

**~A/H, some OOC here and there, and maybe one or two OCs; **_Edward Masen-Cullen was a bright young boy living in Chicago with his parents, happy and gung-ho for his life was perfect. Until, a tragedy occurs, and a domino effect of mishaps takes place, ruining young Edward's life. With the death of his mother when he is only 4, and with the incident that caused little Edward to become blind from now on, Edward is recently placed in the Cullen family where they reside in Forks, Washington. Everyone treats Edward as the "Blind Freak", and most avoid him except for his two adoptive siblings. No guy treats him as a normal boy, and no girl comes near him. Everything is a disaster for disabled Edward, and he thinks that his life will never be the same anymore - until one certain girl steps into his life and changes Edward's depressed perspective. Follow the events of Edward's life, and see how things will become when a blind boy, and a girl with a heart of gold, meet and fall in love, against the odds of rumors, gossip, and trouble that will come their way._

**Rated "T" to "M" for now. **

**Now, let's get started.**

**(TEMP Title - this is the best I could come up with.)**

**

* * *

**

**~White, Green and In Between~**

**-**_**The Darkness**_**-**

_**Edward Masen-Cullen**_

Darkness - an endless abyss of nothingness. The sense to see the world was gone. It wasn't like I could do much about it though. I had been forever cursed with the blackness, ever since I had only been a mere tyke. And when I had lost my sense to see, my life went downhill from there.

How did I become blind, you might ask? Well, there are many ways someone can become blind - such as mostly through have diabetes, neurological disorder, an accident, or being near chemicals. The list could go on and on, but for me, I had became blind through being near chemicals, "accidently". What no one else but my adoptive family and one friend knows that I hadn't been exposed to chemicals, "accidently"; they know that I was near chemicals on purpose, thanks to the scumbag of my old father.

But, I don't want to get into detail of my past at this moment. I just want to explain myself to you before you begin judging me and start calling me the "Blind Freak" or the "Blind Dumbass". I'm not really inept as some people think of me as such. My grades are above exceptional, and I have talents that no people that I was able to succeed in. I can play the piano beautifully and also play all of my compositions that I have written - or typed out in Braille, really. And also, when it comes to playing baseball, I'm one of the best on the team. It took hours, weeks, months and more to perfect playing baseball for me, considering I can't see the ball, or the bases.

But, does that stop me being called the "Blind Freak"?

No.

Did anyone care that I could play the piano, and could practically beat a major league baseball player?

No.

Did anyone care that I was one of the best in all of my classes through elementary? Did it matter to anyone that I was smart, that I could write, that I could do math, that I could read, that I could mix chemicals together safely and not blow up the Science lab unlike some of the idiots in my class?

No.

I was - and always going to be - known as the "Blind Freak". Period.

Only my adoptive parents, and my adoptive siblings, cared that I was progressing quite well, that my grades were soaring, and that I could do things that most blind children couldn't do. Sure, some of the teachers and the coach were happy that I was doing well, but that didn't stop them treating me like I'm completely handicapped, that I needed to "hold someone's hand" to get through the class, and that I needed someone's help whenever I'm moving around the class, or through the halls, or during lunch, or that I had to sit out most of the time during P.E.

Well, albeit, I was kind of thrilled that I didn't really have to participate in P.E. like any normal kid, but still it made me feel more handicapped. Sure, being blind could have very _few_ advantages when needed, but there were also _lots_ of disadvantages being blind. Such as you have no idea what people look like. I rely on descriptions, but it's not enough for me. When I know someone well enough to trust them, I can touch their faces, to get an idea of what they might look like, or to feel what their expression might be.

Another disadvantage, I was extremely klutzy. Of course my balance was fine when I was at home, for since I have been there for over 13 years, I could work my way around in there. But when I'm in an unfamiliar area, with the surroundings being completely different than my home, I would usually trip or bump into strangers. I would also bump and stumble into unknown objects at school. If there was something knew at my house, my family would tell me where it would be, instead of just letting me figure out where it is on my own, the hard way.

But, there at least some advantages. For instance, my other senses were heightened perfectly. My sense of hearing allowed me to hear anyone coming near me within a mile or more. My sense of smell allowed me to smell exquisite foods better than any other normal person. My sense of taste really helped me pick out my favorite foods, but it also caused me to become more sick from foods that I didn't like. I was more sensitive through my sense of touch, thus making my reflexes quicker.

Still, I would trade anything to rid myself of the darkness.

Soft, tiny footsteps walking on top of grass was heard from behind me. I immediately knew whose footsteps those belong to. "Hey Ali." I greeted my older adoptive sister. Alice was only one year older than me, being the same age as my older adoptive brother, Emmett. Alice and Emmett were actually related - they were fraternal twins - when Esme and Carlisle - our adoptive parents - adopted them before they adopted me. They both had dark hair - Emmett's hair curly and short; Alice's also short but spiky - and they both had dark blue eyes. Emmett was pretty tall - surpassing my 6 foot height - and he was muscular, quite the opposite of my lanky form. Alice was short - being only 5'3" - so she was more so a pixie, but if a stranger only teases about her height, she'll turn her "pixie anger" on and beat you down.

When the three of us first met, both Alice and Emmett were usually laughing at how I was tripping here and there in the new home, because they didn't know I was blind. They called me "Two-Left-Feet-Ed" because of my lack of balance and lack of ability to walk. But, when they were eight and I was seven - 3 years of living with my new family - Carlisle and Esme explained to Emmett and Alice about my inability to see. Immediately, my older adoptive siblings apologized for teasing me relentlessly over the past three years of us living together. And since then, they've been protecting me from rumors, gossip, cruel teasers and idiots who made fun of me. They also guided me through the elementary school and helped me get use to my surroundings.

"Hey bro." Alice greeted me in her high soprano voice, and I heard her sit down beside me. "So, any reason as to why you're out under the big oak tree again?" Alice asked me. Usually, I've been coming out to this large oak tree that is rooted in front of the large Cullen Mansion, to think and to get away from my hardships of life that I have to endure daily. The oak tree however was actually like an oak, mixed with a drooping weeping willow tree, that thankfully provided shade and shelter, from both the rare sunny days of Forks, and from the continually rainy days of this small town.

"Just wanted to get out of the house and sit here - enjoy the fresh air, you know?" I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "Are you sure that it's not about -" I cut her off immediately by holding up a hand to her blindly. "Please, Alice. Don't say her name." I begged her, my throat constricting tightly in order for me to hold back any sobs that might escape. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know that you still miss her. But, she wouldn't want you to be so upset about her. She's been gone for only three years, and we know that you're still upset about her untimely death. But, if she were still alive, she would definitely smack you senseless now." Alice said the last part of her sentence with a giggle, which caused me to let out a small, weak laugh.

"You're right. I know she would do that; it was her nature to do that." I stated with a weak smile on my face, remembering of my long time friend, where she would smack me whenever she believed I was being either too mopey or too "stupid" at occasion, that she would smack me, tease me and joke around with me, just to put a smile on my face. That's what I loved about my best friend, who was like a second sister to me. She always looked out for me, also stood up for me when I couldn't, and she was always the one thing that I would look forward to everyday at school.

"Well, Esme sent me out here to check up on you, to see what you were doing. Do you want to come inside for some snacks?" Alice asked me softly, where I felt her tiny warm hand being placed on top of my large one. "Not right now. I'll be inside before dinner." I told her, sighing quietly to myself. "Okay. One of us will come and get you for dinner when it's ready, Ed." Alice said to me, before her hand was gone, and I heard her tiny footsteps walking away from where I sat. Then, I heard the front door open, before it closed a minute later.

Once again, I sighed to myself. Ever since the tragedy of my closest friend happened three years ago, my family was careful when they would mention her. Early on, when it was only days after she had suffered for her rescue attempt for me, I refused to talk, I refused to interact with my family, I refused to eat, I refused to sleep. And whenever her name was mentioned, I would throw a crying fit, screaming and blaming myself for being the cause of her death. I always yelled that I should've stayed with her instead of running away. I should've never have left there alone with those older men...

Like I had said earlier, being blind has its disadvantages.

You're probably wondering who this "her", this "she", is. It's tough really to explain who "she" is, but it's easy to see that she was important to me - more important than my own family. It would be best that I would relay to all of you, my past, finally.

It all starts back to when I was four, to where everything in my life, turned upside down...

**

* * *

**

**And that's where I'll leave you for now. ;D So, did you like? Was the beginning good?**

**I would love to read what you readers think about this story. I would really love to continue on with this story, so very much, but I can't do that unless I get some responses of what you think about the story.**

**I'll just tell all of you now, that we'll be reading about Edward growing up, and him being blind and such. For the next few chapters, we'll be reading about Edward's past.**

**Please review, and if you read Darkness of Twilight, please go vote on the poll that's on my profile!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
